


Late Night Babbles

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil often sleep talks. When he does, it’s the highlight of Dan’s night. Cute fluffy (and sleepy) Phan times!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Babbles

It was three in the morning, but Dan was captivated by the bright glow of his computer screen as he scrolled through tumblr aimlessly. Beside him Phil was fast asleep, one of his arms subconsciously wrapped around Dan’s waist. His gentle breathing was like music to the younger’s ears, it made him feel so calm and relaxed.

Every so often Dan would lean over and press a kiss against Phil’s temple, smiling when the sleeping boy would scrunch up his nose and move closer to him. This happened pretty much every night, because Phil usually always fell asleep first.

“Mmmm…..where r’ they?”

Dan looked down at the mumble and grinned. So it was one of those nights?

Phil often talked in his sleep. Not every night, but it was definitely something Dan had gained experience with throughout the years. Sometimes it could be fun to play around with, as Phil could hold a full conversation at times.

“Where are what?” Dan whispered close into his ear.

Phil didn’t respond for a moment, but then his eyebrows furrowed. “I can’t find…the badgers.”

“Badgers?” Dan giggled to himself. “Why do you need the badgers?”

There was no response, and Dan knew that Phil was done talking for the night. It was a bit disappointing, because often he could carry on the conversation for far much longer. Deeming the time as late enough, Dan put his laptop aside and cuddled up close to his boyfriend.

“Dan,” Phil suddenly garbled out. “Get away from the llama!”

“Phil, it’s alright,” Dan spoke aloud in a comforting manner, wrapping his arms tightly around the fast asleep youtuber.

Phil only gave a small sigh, but sounded relieved. “Dan…”

“That’s right,” Dan rubbed Phil’s back encouragingly. “You’re just sleeping love.”

There was no response, and Dan hoped that he was done for real now, since he was actually growing tired. He buried his face into the warm crook of Phil’s neck, breathing in his delicious raspberry scent.

“Dan’s mine….”

The younger boy opened his eyes at the words and smiled.

“That’s right Phil.”

The next morning, Dan was woken up with a kiss, and Phil was looking down at him with those adorable golden blue eyes. “It’s almost eleven baby. Did you have a long night?”

Dan was silent for a few second as he remembered the night before, and then smiled. “Did you ever find those badgers Phil?”

Phil was confused. “Huh?”

“Nevermind,” Dan said through a yawn. “You were just babbling in your sleep again.”

“Oh,” Phil laughed. “Sorry, did it bother you? I didn’t keep you up, did I?”

“No, it was entertaining anyway. Besides, it isn’t like I’m not accustomed to it by now…but can’t I sleep for just a bit longer?”

“Only while I make breakfast,” Phil told him. “We were going to visit the shops to get PJ a birthday present, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Dan said, closing his eyes and sinking back into the pillows. It seemed like only a few seconds later Phil was shaking him awake and announcing breakfast. The smell of pancakes and eggs did admittedly rouse him from his state of sleepiness.

“Beautiful weather out,” Phil said, pulling back the blinds to reveal dark clouds.

Dan grinned. “Typical English weather.”

Phil was optimistic. “It doesn’t look like it’s actually raining yet.”

There was a silence as they both finished eating.

“So what did I actually say last night?” Phil asked as they washed the dishes together.

“I can’t really remember,” Dan admitted. “Something about badgers and llamas. Either way it was adorable. It’s amusing how you’re so active when unconscious. Talking, walking, dreaming…I don’t do that.”

“We’re totally opposites during sleep,” Phil agreed with a laugh. “You’re just all silent and cuddly.”

It was true. Phil always seemed like the more restless one in certain situations. Take being sick for example. When Dan was ill he would pretty much become a placid doll and sleep the entire time, not even bothering to eat unless Phil forced him. But when Phil was sick, he would sulk and force Dan to entertain him with movies and board games and have him make soup. He would even get more chatty than usual.

“Let’s get ready,” Phil said. “Would you like to shower first?”

“Let’s just go together, it will be quicker,” Dan replied, looking up to meet Phil’s eyes. 

“You know what showering together leads to,” Phil warned him, but his own eyes were bright. “It won’t be quicker at all…but it does sound nice.”

Dan smiled and held out his hand as an invitation. Phil took it, and together they headed off towards their point of destination, ready to start the day.


End file.
